1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device, a signal control device of a display device, and a signal control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) having luminance that is controlled by a current or a voltage. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an anode and a cathode forming an electric field, and an organic light emitting material emitting light by the electric field.
In general, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is classified into a passive matrix type of OLED (PMOLED) and an active matrix type of OLED (AMOLED) according to a driving method of the organic light emitting diode (OLED).
Among them, in views of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, the AMOLED that is selectively turned on for every unit pixel is mainly used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.